Street Fighter: The Next Generation of Fighting
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: Shandaloo has been recreated and Bison unknowgly reborned. Now he signals all of the warriors around the world to battle in a world wide Street Fight tournament and the strongest he may destroy to rule Earth. Ryu knows not of this that he is the main targ
1. Chapter 1: Ryu versus Sagat past

**Chapter 1: RYU VERSUS SAGAT**

In the first annual tournament, Ryu. A averge man from Japan traveled around the world fighting several enemies until he met the God of Muay Thai in Tailand. Sagat. As Ryu stood before the man he glared and opened his mouth: "I wish you the best of luck Sagat." Sagat smirked and laughed, "You cannot win against me. I am the best of the best. You can't possibly touch me." As soon as Sagat was done The two got in a battle stance. Sagat slammed his fists together and fired a blast of energy from them. "TIGER SHOT!!" he yelled, the orange energy had a noise like a roaring tiger and before Ryu knew it as soon as he dodged he saw the blast turn almost like a actual tiger and bite him before dispiating.

"Wha... What the--?" Ryu gasped, it even felt like a true tiger bit him and he looked at Sagat almost shocked. "Hmhmhm, give up already?" Sagat taunted. "No." Ryu simply muttered, as they stared each other down Sagat ran at him and threw a punch. "HA!" Ryu than ducked and tried to kick him to the ground before Sagat jumped over him. Ryu then turned and spun in the air."Teppussuka Sakuakkurasaku!" he shouted throwing a kick which was easily blocked by Sagat. "Heh. Too easy." Sagat smirked and he uppercutted in a 'J' shape shouting while the sound of a tiger is heard with a strange energy shaped like a tiger on his fist to arm. "TIGER UPPERCUT!!" Ryu was hit in his chin and landed on the ground.

Sagat laughed at Ryu and stepped on his face. "How does the dirt taste loser?" he asked taughtengly. Ryu grabbed Sagat's foot and slammed him face first on the ground and got up rubbing his face. "Terrible." as he ready an attack Sagat got up and turned. "Hem. This is still boring me." he said. "Then let me entertain you." Ryu said, a small blue ball of energy appeared on in his hands. "HADOKEN!!" he shouted blasting the energy ball at Sagat. Sagat fired another tiger shot and both attacks hit each other and went right through each other.

Ryu and Sagat were shocked how thier moves phasing through each other but evaded the enemy's attack. Sagat ran at Ryu and punched him in the stomech making him cough blood than hit him with his knee. As Ryu opened one eye Sagat whacked him with the back of his hand knocking him on the ground. "You are worse than I expected." Sagat muttered, Ryu slowly got up and stood until Sagat punched him dead in his face making him fall down. Ryu then got up again and growled slightly and grabbed Sagat's fist. "Wha--?" Sagat gasped, Ryu than had a dark arua and his eyes became pulpiless and he pulled Sagat's arm and punched him where the liver may be and kicked his shin than ran forcefully up Sagat's body and kicked off his face.

Sagat growled but saw another fist hitting him andwas hit by another hadoken and punched in his chest near his heart. "**RAA!!**" roared Ryu. He than made a stright uppercut from Sgat's stomech to his chest and a gush of blood flew out with Sagat screaming in pain. "**SHINRYUKEN!!!!!!**" Sagat fell half way dead with blood sliding from his lips, a really deep gash on his chest and blood from his stomech. Ryu growled and ready to kill him but than the arua vanished and Ryu stopped right at Sagat's face. "no... it awoke again... the dark hado..."


	2. Chapter 2 and 3: Two in One

**CHAPTER 2: Stephen's search begins: Find the sexy Sakura!**

A few years later. Many events have happened. However, in this city in Ohio. A boy, medium weight (about 195 lbs), brown eyed, black haired, nails that is 4 cm long, wearing a black shirt and black pants with gym shows. As he walked home he saw reports of a street fighting tournament. "Huh?" He than searched the internet and saw of a girl, age 17 going on 18 named Sakura Kasugano. A senior with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue sailor fuku skirt. She also had a white shirt with yellow bow tied on, a white headband, red gloves and red shoes. He stared at the picture for five minutes. He noticed she was a good fighter and began to think. '_Maybe I can train under this beautiful warrior... The sexy Sakura!_' he than smiled.

He signed up and trained hisself more than usual. After that he ran outside and took the bus to the airport. "I'll go to Africa first..." He than waited for the nearest flight and looked after his suitcase. He than saw his flight and caught it the very second. As he waited he prayed. "Let me find her. I wish to train under her... Under the Sexy Sakura..." he than waited to take off.

**CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE**

**CHAPTER 3: CHUN-LI VERSUS ADON**

In China, a woman in her mid 20s wearing a blue qipao with gold accents, dark brown pantyhose, white combat boots, a spiked bracelets on each arm and a white sash around the waist. She also had ox horns on her brown hair along with brown eyes. Her enemy was a man with boxing trunks, red spiked hair, a face with a pointed nose, tape on his fists and arms, a cocky grin, and brown eyes. His name was Adon. The woman panted after a few minutes of battling him. "Ke ke ke. Are you really this easy to beat?" Adon chuckled. The woman growled. "Lets see if I can change your mind." she said standing on one leg. Adon smirked and got into his fighting stance. She than started kicking moving towerds him. Adon was curious of the move. She shouted: "Hazan Tenshou Kyaku!!" Adon avoided at the last minute.

"Ke ke ke. What a lame move. Now... Get ready... For my attacks." He than ran at her. "Let me show you what the new God of Taiwan has! KY-YA!!" he threw a kick before she noticed and uppercuted her than grabbed her leg, spun her and threw her upward than made a uppercut. "JAGULAR UPPERCUT!!" he yelled, Chun Li landed on a crate breakign hit, she got up slowly before she noticed he was standing above her with his cicky smile. "Ke ke ke. This was fun while it lasted." he said. Chun Li smiled. "Yeah. But I won." before Adon knew it she got up and a blue orb appeared in her hands. "Huh?" he simply said. "Kikoshou!!!" Chun Li yelled, a orb of blue energy struke Adon surronding her body leaving her unharmed. Adon was threw to the ground before he knew it she was in the air spinning upside down kicking his face. "Spinning Bird Kick!" she yelled.

She than got on the ground and stood on one leg. "Ohh..." she started in frount of the dazed Adon. " Hazan Tenshou Kyaku!" she yelled kicking Adon several times in the face, abs, stomech and legs. He than fell on his knees and she spun in the air slamming her leg on his back. "GAH!" Adon gasped before collapsing he than blacked out. Chun Li panted, still tired. "Thanks for the fun." she than gave him some cash. "This'll help you some Adon." she than walked off unknowing a girl was watching from the shadows. '_So shes Chun Li?_' the girl thought. '_I may have fun fighting her..._'. She than vanished.

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE**


	3. Chapter 4: Cammy versus Vega

**CHAPTER 4: CAMMY VERSUS VEGA**

In Spain, a blonde haired woman with long pigtails, a green leotard, a scar on her cheek, red beret, black combat boots with red gaultlets. The man she fought had a snake tatto across his chest, a silver mask with slited eye holes, blonde hair, a tripe claw of metal, he also wore purple and yellow ceremonial pants, a red sash, brown shoes, and white leggings of a matador. The man was Vega and the woman was Cammy. "Hmhmhm. It seems the last time I saw you I only scarred your face." Vega smirked. "Yeah, bascailly you didn't even kill me. So I'll finish you here and now!" Cammy yelled running at him.

Vega chuckled and ran at her swinging the claw only so she can crouch down and kick him in the chest. She than grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground and threw him. Vega jumped on his feet and jumped on one side of a building, off onto another and right at her. Cammy jumped over him. "Hm. Let me show you... My Hooligan Combination." she jumped off a building and slammed her feet on his chest and kicked Vega back and forth up the building walls than using her legs wrapped around his neck and threw him to the ground and aimed at his chest.

However he spun out of the way and she just landed on the ground and ran at him throwing a punch. Vega dodged easily and slashed at her nearly slicing Cammy's face. He than kicked her leg onto the ground and held her by her neck and slammed his claws at her neck before she spun him off and jumped back. Cammy was out of breath but Vega was getting started. He ran at her and continued attacking with the claws missing each slice before she punched his chest. He than sliced her stomech. "AHH!!" Cammy screamed. Vega chuckled and toke the chance to continue slicing her back and stomech multiple times.

Cammy fell simi conssious before he removed his mask and licked the blood from his claws. Cammy panted and got up and jump kicked leaving one leg out spinnign backwards. "CANNON SPIKE!" Vega grabbed her leg and tossed her. Cammy was running out of options. He was too quick. She than backed to a wall and panted. Vega than put his mask on and ran at her but Cammy dodged and Vega's claws dug in the wall and couldn't get out. Cammy than kicked his back several times and than punched him multiple times. "SPIRAL ARROW!" she yelled spinning backwards kicking his back hard enough his face made contact with his mask and the wall and blood exploded from inside the mask and Vega'a hand let go of the claws and he fell dead. Cammy panted bearly able to see where she saw people dressed similer to her. "Cammy! Cammy!" they yelled. Cammy smiled and gave them a thumbs up and fell on her back asleep.

CHAPTER 4 END 


End file.
